


Soft. Happy. Content.

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Tumblr Ficlet Collection [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: Sherlock reflects on his state of mind.





	Soft. Happy. Content.

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>   
> _FIRST PUBLISHED SEPT 20/17_  
>   
> [Original Post Here](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/165543476690/i-feel-like-i-could-kill-myself-just-now-your) _(note, prompt contains triggering words, hence why I have not posted it here. Essentially the Nonny asked for something happy.)_  
> 

_ Soft. Happy. Content. _

Those were the words on repeat in Sherlock’s blissfully quiet mind as John held him close and tight in their bed, spooning him from behind. The morning was still early as the light seeped between the curtains, painting a line across the two of them, as if it were binding them together forever; the sun giving its blessing to their union. 

A band of light, holding them together as one. A promise of more.

John’s soft snores snuffled against Sherlock’s shoulder blades, his left hand clasping protectively over Sherlock’s heart. John’s other arm tucked up and under Sherlock’s side, resting softly on Sherlock’s belly. John’s breathing unconsciously matching Sherlock’s. John’s heart thumping steadily against Sherlock’s back. John’s leg tucked neatly between Sherlock’s.

It was the most intimate Sherlock has ever felt with John.

John chuffs on a snore, breathes out heavily as he unconsciously shifts slightly, pulling Sherlock closer to himself.

Sherlock smiles to himself.

_ Perfection. I have found perfection. _

It made Sherlock want to cry at the overwhelming love he had for this man.

Sherlock is happy. Sherlock is content.

With a smile on his face, and love in his heart, Sherlock falls back asleep, knowing that in a few hours’ time, he will wake with John, share a kiss, a breakfast, a new day.

And many more after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for sleepy cuddles, so I hope, despite how short it is, that you enjoyed it. Feel free to expand upon it or send me prompts on my Tumblr, inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com.


End file.
